Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin
by Axel Zavier
Summary: A fourteen year old boy bound with his best friends Fred and George Weasley try to find out what is up with increase magic signatures in the forbidden Forrest. How will they cope with one of them being the heir of Merlin and the others heir of Lancelot. Rated T for violence and langue later on. Starts in Fourth year of Fred and George.


"_Knowledge is power, so learn from it and use it to your every power, with every spec of knowledge gains is more power for the user" Ablus Dumbledore, more added by The author of this story._

Prolog

The castle stood tall, gleaming in the sunlight. The round table in the middle, with sitting knights ready to give their lives for him. The servants doing whatever the king wanted. This king was dressed in the finest robes and a golden crown, the sword at his side was what made him stand out. The sword was Excalibur. This man was Arthur Pendragen. One man stood in the corner; he wore a long black robe. He had a long white beard and long white hair. His blue eyes radiate knowledge that one of many years could only have. He held a staff made of the finest wood, found in the land. This man was Merlin. He stood there and thought, "If only he could get Arthur to understand as he did when he was younger we wouldn't have this problem with Mordred." Mordred, whose name sends the people into fear and panic at the bear mention of his name. So claim he is the evil spawn of Arthur, but he is not he is the spawn of my enemy Morgana." He looked at the council meeting around. Lancelot speaking with valor, Lancelot was the only who saw it as Merlin did. He looked at Arthur again. "Arthur why don't we take heed and find out if these rumors are true, if they are we should attack him and stop this early." Merlin spoke with his voice of knowledge. Arthur looked at Merlin. He raised his sword. He stood up. Then Arthur spoke, "My knights and Merlin, I agree, but the problem is what if none of us can stop him.? What if he is protected by Morgana." Merlin then pondered the situation. He knew there was only one course of action. Merlin looked at all the faces he knew. They would never know what happened till it was too late. He the appareted away to a sacred place, you could feel the magic coming off of it. He place his staff in the middle. He put his ring in front of it. He channeled is power and activated the spell. Then everything went black.

* * *

In London, a fourteen year boy would be waking up. He would not know what was happening till it was late. His room was not what you would expect. The walls were painted white. The window was clear and not covered. Bookcases lined the walls, instead of computers and games. All the bookshelves were crammed with books past what they were supposed to be. A desk was in the room; on it was a quill and paper. Textbooks lay open on the desk. There was also an owl in a cage on the window seal. The boy woke up slowly as he didn't want to leave the dream he was having. He sat up on his bed. He went and pulled on his socks. He pulled on his jeans and pulled on his shirts. He put on his boots. He stood up and went in sat down at the desk he picked up the quill. He started to finish his essay, _so that includes why there are ten used forms of potions out there that don't really help. That they just use the sickness and kill the potion. Like the draught of living death, if used to much your dead. If used very little you could be healed._ He put his essay in his bag. He picked up an another piece of paper. He wrote, _Dear Fred and George, Got the materials for when we meet up at Diagon today. Plans still stand for me to stay for n_ext week. _Oh and by the way don't let anyone know about the project. Axel Zavier. _He stood up and took the letter to his owl. He tied it on the owls leg. "Take this to Fred and George, Zeus, and wait for a reply." Said Axel to his owl, Zeus. Axel picked up his Defence Against arts textbook and stated to read while he waited for a reply. He decided to head out of his rented room and head into Hogsmeed. He walked over to the three broomsticks. He went in and went to the counter. He order a butterbear and treacle tart. After he was done he wandered the streets for a while. He went into the candy shop and bought a pack of tongue toffees. He then went back to his rented room. He pulled out a vial of yellow liquid. He poured it on the tongue toffees. He picked up his book again. He read for another hour before his owl came back. The letter said, _Dear Axel, we will still meet up at diagon alley. Plans still stand. Bring the stuff. We're coming with our family. Meet at the joke shop. Fred and George._ He smirked as he put the tongue toffees into a bag.

* * *

An hour later he was at Diagon Alley. Even this early it was already packed. He headed to the joke shop. He saw two red heads standing there. He walked up to them. Axel then spoke, "The guy almost didn't give it to me." Fred and George turned around. They had a smirk on their face. Fred then spoke, "We gave Ron one of the toffees we made. His tounge just came rolling out and it when it stopped growing his hair turned pink." All three of them just started laughing. "Now what did you say Axel?" asked George. Axel then spoke again, "The guy almost didn't sell our pranking materials to me. He said that someone came in and put us on the do not sell joke supplies to." Fred and George faces went pale for a moment. Fred and George both then said, " It might have been are mum and dad. They were mad over the last prank we pulled, you know the one that charmed them all to think they were a different person." They all burst out laughing again. "So did you hear about the rumors of people saying weird magic signatures around the forbidden forest?" asked Fred. Axel took a moment to think. "No, but we know what to do when we get back." Axel said.

**A.N: Review or PM suggestions.**


End file.
